


From the Planet of Rebirth

by sailor_pansexual



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fall of Silver Millennium, Saturn POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_pansexual/pseuds/sailor_pansexual
Summary: There are only two things Saturn truly knows. Her destiny. Everlasting loneliness.





	From the Planet of Rebirth

 

I look around. At least, I assume that I do. Are my eyes even open to see what awaits me just seconds ahead? I don't know. There's no feeling to my body. No heaviness. Yet no lightness, either. I feel as though I am encased in a sea of absolute nothingness.I feel the air around me pulsing. The sacred talismans must have been activated... meaning that I am to come back to the light that emanates from the moon. And yet, everything was still dark and endlessly silent.

That is, until a blinding light consumed my being. I suppose it’s that time once again. The time when I must reset history for the sake of peace.

What era is it? As I open my eyes for the first time in eons, I look around me to find beautiful structures falling to rubble around me. I quickly assess what was going on. I am in the Silver Millennium... and there is a war that the Moon Kingdom clearly is losing. However, the state of the planet shouldn't concern me, considering what I am here to do.

I finally turn my head to the sound of fearful gasps around me. Immediately, I recognize the voices to be the defenders of the outer planetary powers; the outer senshi. Their faces were of pure terror, as they understood what my visit meant for them and their moon kingdom.

"Why have I been summoned?" I speak the words that come to my mouth without thinking. I know exactly why I stand where I stand, and what I must do. My mumbling seemed to reach their ears, as they took a few steps back from where I stood.

"Saturn." The warrior of Uranus spoke up, her voice at a confident tone. "Please. We have the situation under control. There is no need for you to be here." I pondered her words for a moment.

"I wouldn't be here unless Serenity is dead. Tell me. Has the queen died?" They looked at each other, perhaps formulating a response.

"Well... the princess... she stabbed herself. The queen used the crystal to-

I held up my hand, silencing a hysteric Neptune. "If she used the Legendary Silver Crystal, then that means she is dead." I held my scythe over my shoulder, ready to swing this Glaive of Silence whenever I seemed fit.

"Meaning that this universe has no future where we guardians are nessisary." Everything moves in slow motion as I began to move my weapon down to the ground. "Meaning that I must cleanse this galaxy. Give it an end and a new beginning.”

The pleads from the guardians before me didn't faze me as I swung the glaive. Just as it hit the ground, the noise of a million bells filled the air.

This is where my life ends. This life, at least. My vision blurred as the same blinding light from before clouded the whole moon, and the surrounding night sky.

I looked briefly upon the soldiers in front of me. Uranus grabbed Neptune's hand, tightly holding it as she sunk to the floor. Pluto was standing tall and looking straight at me. But she was smiling.

Why would she smile at a time like this? We were all going to die. As an outer senshi, she wasn’t promised rebirth. So why was she looking at me, a content smile gracing her face? It angers me somewhere deep inside. Was she making a fool of my destiny? Or was she reassuring me of it? 

I suppose I'll never know.

I closed my own eyes as I let the light consume me.

 

{~~~~~~~}

 

Once again, I am consumed in darkness. This time however, I feel as though I am alive. I feel emotions that I shouldn't be feeling.

It seems as though I'm not in control this time around.

I wonder how many eons it has been since the last time I was forced to appear. Suddenly, just as before, the light appeared. I hesitated to open my eyes, knowing that when I did, many innocent lives would be lost.

However... it was my destiny to open my eyes. Looking around, I saw that I was not on the moon. The atmosphere was sound around me. Comforting and... warm. So this was Earth. Sure, it was in chaos, but I finally got to see the Earth from close up. I smiled as I felt a gust of warm air flow through my dark hair.

“Saturn?”

My joy quickly faded as I looked to see the same faces I saw seemingly moments ago. Before me were the faces of those I’ve killed in the past. Every senshi looked upon me with a familiar look of terror glazed on their faces. 

I frowned a little as my gaze met those of my fellow outer guardians. Uranus and Neptune were standing close together just as they always were. I watched sadly as Uranus reached for Neptune’s hand.

"It appears I will forever remain the uninvited guest." I sadly smiled as I spoke.

My eyes finally rested upon the princess. Safe, and holding the Holy Grail. I felt myself become overflowed with relief. If there was a Serenity, then there was no need for rebirth.

"However it seems as though I'm not needed here." They all looked upon the princess and yelled her name, as if they hadn't seen her in a lifetime.

"Sailor... Moon." She looked up at me, her eyes kind. "Thanks to you, this world can be saved." Small tears came down her cheeks as she smiled wide.

"So you won't destroy the world?" Her words were loud and hopeful. I simply shook my head. I wonder, why would I destroy it if the true ruler is alive and well?

The ground shook, and a great evil appeared. This being must be the cause of my awakening. I looked at it with determination. I raised my scythe, however this time, instead of hailing it to the ground, I leapt at the monster and struck it with my blade. If I wanted this evil gone, I would have to end myself alongside it.

”Pluto.” The burgundy guardian looked up at me in question. “Close the gates once I go through. Quickly.” She looked at me and nodded, understanding what this would mean for me.

The great light appeared, and I disappeared. Another life had come and gone in the blink of an eye.

Is this what my existence is for? Simply to kill?

I had came to terms with the fact that I will never get to fight alongside the others long ago, however I was still sick in my heart.Should I not be happy just to serve the throne of Silver Millennium?

Again, I guess I'll never know. Darkness consumed me like it always did, and so I let myself be carried away by it.

 

{~~~~~~}

 

"Hotaru-chan!" I looked up to see the kind eyes of my caretakers.

"Michiru-mama! Setsuna-mama! Haruka-papa!" I ran to them, letting myself become engulfed in their embraces.

"How was your day, Firefly?" Haruka-papa ruffled my hair, making me look at her in a playful glare. I reached up and straightened my black locks.

"Good now that I'm home! What's for dinner?" They laughed and walked me into the house, asking me questions about what I learned at school, about my new friends, and anything else they could think up.

That night, as my Setsun-mama tucked me into bed, she told me stories of knights and kings and any other story that she found to be interesting. 

“It’s late, Hotaru-chan. Goodnight.” She turned to leave, but I couldn’t let her go yet. Not without asking her a question I’ve been longing to ask for eons. 

“Setsuna-mama. Wait.” She turned around and smiled tiredly. 

“Yes, Hotaru-chan?” I felt a great fear inside as I carefully thought of the wordings I would use. 

“I have an important question, mama.” She just stood there, listening carefully. She nodded to urge me to continue.

”Why did you smile at me?” I could tell the question caught her off-guard, but she walked over to me with quick speed. Sitting down at the edge of my bed, she sighed.

”I want you to listen to me very carefully, Hotaru-chan.” I nodded eagerly. “As outer guardians, we are destined to live lonely lives to complete our missions. I was lonely for eons, as were your other mama and your papa. All that time ago, I saw that loneliness within you. That’s why I smiled. Because I knew that you were no villain. Because I saw that you were so much like the rest of us.” I took in her words and thought a moment before talking again.

”So... I won’t have to be lonely again, right?” My mama reached out and pulled me into a soft embrace. 

“Never again, Hotaru-chan. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa were lonely until they found each other. And then they found me, and we found you. We all have each other, so none of us will have to endure the loneliness ever again. I promise.” I nodded and before I could stop it, a large yawn escaped my lips. Setsuna-mama smiled. “Now it’s time to go to bed, Hotaru.” She stood from my bed and clicked my light off. 

“Goodnight, Setsuna-mama.”

 

 

 

 

Memories of long ago come and go, and it confuses me sometimes, but as long as I have my family, I'm sure that my past shouldn't matter.

It's the future that should be important right now.

Right?


End file.
